The Vampire Diaries TV Series My Way Book 1
by DelenaStelenaFan
Summary: The way I wish the Vampire Diaries would have gone after episode 3 of Season 5.


My Version of The Vampire Diaries TV Series

(Starting from season 5 episode 3)

"Katherine, I love you!" Said Matt. He started to care more about Katherine after she saved him from nearly being killed. Matt held her in his arms. Their lips were moving closer and finally came together. This kiss started gently. Then, Katherine added pressure to the kiss. Matt moved backwards so he lay down on the bed. They were mesmerized they had no idea what they were doing. Eventually, they both fell asleep beside one another.

The next morning, Katherine woke up Matt with shouts of pain. She was holding her stomach. Matt got dressed and dressed her as well. He carried her carefully to his car, put her in the backseat and rushed her to the hospital. She was immediately put into a room and examined. Matt waited outside patiently. He was ready to hear the news but he had no idea what the doctor would say.

The doctor stepped out and explained to Matt that Katherine was pregnant. Matt was allowed to enter the room and saw her sleeping peacefully. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. He was glad it wasn't anything serious like something that needed surgery. He sat in the chair next to the bed and stroked Katherine's dark curls.

Katherine finally awoke. Matt explained that she was pregnant. Katherine was glad to hear she would have another child she would actually get to see grow up. She hugged Matt. Katherine had to stay in the hospital because the baby was supposed to come out in a few weeks.

Matt came to the hospital everyday to check on Katherine. One day, they were told the child was to be a girl. Both didn't care about the gender. Boy or girl would be fine. Now, they had to think of a name. They kept the pregnancy secret for a few days. The next time Matt came to visit, Katherine had already decided it was time to tell everyone about the child.

When Matt left, he called everyone for a meeting at the Salvatore Mansion. Everyone came. He told everyone that Katherine was pregnant and was going to give birth in a few weeks time. Everyone was surprised but happy at the same time. Elena would be the baby's aunt and the two Salvatore Brothers would be the uncles. They decided the next day that they would visit Katherine.

Katherine was surprised to see everyone come to see her and the baby. By now, Katherine was scheduled to give birth in 3 days. She could feel the baby kick and was giggling with excitement. Elena and Katherine shared a gentle hug, which neither of them would have ever expected to happen. Stefan kissed her lightly on the cheek and Damon hugged her carefully.

Katherine and Matt were always together for the next few days. Today was the day the baby was going to come out. Katherine was ready for the delivery because she has already done it. The doctor and the nurses were already in the room. In the next few hours, the baby would be in her arms.

Katherine had a simple delivery. No issues at all. They took the baby to be cleaned so Katherine could see their beautiful daughter. The nurse came back and gave the baby to Katherine. Matt was standing right next to her. She was smiling because she finally got to see her second daughter. Matt had a surprise for Katherine and the baby when they got home.

Suddenly, the doctor called Matt outside. "Matt, your daughter is diagnosed with a rare disease. The only way she will survive is if you make her older by 11 years. That is probably impossible unless you know a powerful witch. But even if you make her older, that will only make her live for a little bit longer. She will still die." Said the doctor. Matt knew he would spoil Katherine's joy but this was important.

Matt went back into the room with a worried face. Immediately, Katherine could sense something wasn't okay. "Tell me. Is it about our daughter?" said Katherine. Kath, our daughter is diagnosed with a rare disease. The only way for her to live a little bit longer is to find a witch and turn her into and 11- year- old girl." Said Matt. There was no sound except for the sounds outside. Matt could tell his love was about to cry. He took a few steps forward, bent down and took Katherine's hand. Tears started rolling down her face. Matt stood up, made Katherine sit, and let her cry on his shoulder. All he could think about was she and what she was feeling. Now that she had a child she could watch grow up, she had to make a life- saving decision.

Katherine stopped crying, wiped her face and said, "We have to find Quetsia to save our daughter. You are going to have to convince her. She doesn't really care about me." Matt nodded and noticed Katherine was ready to leave the hospital. He got her dressed, asked for the child and exited the hospital. The drive home was long.

As soon as they arrived he took the baby to her room and took Katherine upstairs. Matt lay next to her, watching her fall asleep. He knew he had to get Quetsia the next morning.

Matt left early for the long drive to Quetsia's cabin. Katherine woke up, prepared breakfast, and took the baby downstairs. She sat down on the couch, their daughter in her hands and tears falling down her face. She was ready for her daughter to turn older, but she felt sad she wouldn't get to see this child learn how to walk, read or talk like any other mother.

Matt arrived at the wooden cabin and knocked on the door. Quetsia opened the door and let Matt in. He told her everything and all she had to do was decide to save this child's life or let her die. Quetsia finally decided to save the child. She hopped into Matt's truck and they took the long drive to Matt's house. Katherine stood up to open the door. Her face was damp with the dry tears. She took Quetsia to the sleeping child.

Quetsia was left alone with the child and started to do the spell. The spell did not need a lot of power. She quickly finished the spell and saw the girl before her. She was still sleeping peacefully. Quetsia went back downstairs and left the house. Katherine and Matt rushed up the stairs and into their bedroom. They saw the daughter they never imagined. Like Katherine, she had dark curls and tanned skin. Matt gently woke her up. Her eyes were as blue as his. She was wearing a pair of pajamas and spoke quietly.

Katherine said, "Annabella you are a miracle." Her daughter looked up to the person who created her. She stood up walked forward and hugged both her parents. She didn't say anything but the look on her face was enough. Eventually, she did say something but so quietly no one could hear.

Katherine invited everyone else to see this miracle of a child. Though she and Matt knew that Annabella would die eventually, they kept it to themselves. All the guests sat in the living room waiting to see this child. Katherine held Annabella by the hand and brought her in front of the guests. She was a shy girl but she had an amazing talent. She loved to sing. Since she couldn't exactly express herself through speaking, she sang what she was thinking to everyone. Everyone was hypnotized by the voice coming out from this girl.

When she finally stopped singing, she sat down on her father's lap and looked at the faces of her soon to be good friends. Annabella was already registered for the first semester of school. This year, she would have her first school dance. Even though she just met Stefan, she felt a strong connection between them. She couldn't let go of the thought of him. Annabella excused herself and went to her room.

She lay on her bed thinking about this man she just met and fell in love with. There was something she did not know about herself yet. She was special. She could feel the people on the other side. Though currently Bonnie was downstairs, she would eventually come up to see this child who was to change everyone's lives. Bonnie went to see Annabella upstairs.

Annabella couldn't see or hear ghosts but she could feel them. Bonnie reached forward and touched the girl's head. Annabella stood up quickly to see who was touching her. She couldn't see Bonnie. Startled, she went back downstairs and called her parents. Bonnie went down with her. Jeremy saw Bonnie and went to her. "There is a ghost somewhere." I can feel it but I can't see or hear It.," said Annabella. Jeremy understood what she was saying. "She can feel Bonnie. She can feel anyone on the other side." He said.

Elena questioned Annabella's special talent. "She can feel dead supernatural creatures?" she said. Annabella nodded. "I can feel everyone. They are walking around me but I can't see them." She said. Elena walked forward and hugged her niece. "You are truly a blessing." Elena said gently. The little girl smiled and asked Elena to bend down so she could kiss her forehead. She went back to her room to sleep.

The guests left after the long chat and some tea. Katherine and Matt went upstairs, checked on Annabella then went to bed. The next morning Katherine went to buy new clothes for Annabella. She finished the shopping quickly then went home to wake up with the surprise. Annabella woke up and saw the dazzling clothes for her to wear that day.

Annabella took a long shower and got dressed in her dress. She went downstairs to the stomach- filling breakfast. A side effect of the disease was that she couldn't eat anything in the morning. She took a bite of her pancake, tried to swallow then ended up spitting it out on the table. Katherine was there in the dining room with her. She saw everything.

Katherine walked out of the room and told Matt about what just happened. After this, they didn't know what else to expect. Later that day, they went around the mall to look for some school supplies. Annabella picked out some pencils, a pencil case and other items needed. Matt paid for the items and they took the drive home. Annabella had other amazing powers to explore. She went upstairs to pack her bag for school tomorrow and went back down to eat dinner. Since Annabella didn't say anything, the dinner was very quiet. She promised to sing to her parents later. Even though she was just born a few days ago, Annabella already knew many songs. Her parents enjoyed her singing so much they wanted to put her in the town talent show.

It was the first day of school. Annabella woke up early, did her daily routine and left the house. She walked to school but halfway there she started to hover over the ground. She was surprised to see she wasn't walking anymore. She continued to go to school. Once she arrived, she saw many other students staring at her.

A few people started to come forward and greet her. She walked towards them and introduced herself. "I'm Annabella Donovan. I'm new here." She said. The other students introduced themselves. "I'm Tempest, this is Veronique and he is Kol." Said the girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. Veronique had black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Kol had tanned skin, brown hair and blue eyes. She felt welcome to the new group and found that they were all in the same class.

The first few classes went by quickly. Annabella found that she was one of the smartest in her class, especially surprising since she never went to school. She had packed lunch and sat with the group in the cafeteria. The whole group loved books and went to the library after eating. The bell rang; the last classes of the day were to begin. Since it was the first day, everything was all fun and games. Soon, the bell rang to end the day.

Annabella hovered home and surprised Katherine. "Annabella, you're floating!" she said. Though Katherine was in shock, she let her daughter explain the school day. Katherine didn't comment on the story. She just excused herself and went to Matt's room.

"The signs are getting weirder. She can float." Said Katherine. Matt looked up from his video game and saw the worried look on her face. "I'm sure this isn't very serious, honey. She's just special that's all." Said Matt with a comforting voice. He was wrong. These signs weren't because she was special. They were because the doctor wasn't completely correct. Making Annabella older did help her live a little longer but only by a few days. She was going to die and nothing could prevent her from dying. Vampire blood wouldn't prevent her from dying but it would turn her into a vampire after she died.

The next day, Annabella was so sick she couldn't get out of bed. Katherine had a thermometer and put it in Annabella's mouth. Her temperature was so high she was taken to the hospital. Matt didn't know Vampire Blood wouldn't work. He called over Stefan, Elena and Damon to the hospital.

They entered the room with the sickly child inside. Though she was fast asleep, she was still muttering words under her breath. The two parents knew that at this age, Annabella didn't want to be a Vampire. It was the only way she would live. Annabella woke up and saw her aunt and uncles in the room. "Hello. I haven't seen you in a long time." She said. Elena sat down on the bed and held her niece's hand. She didn't say anything. She just smiled.

"Honey", said Katherine, " I have to talk to you alone for a minute." The guests and Matt left the room. "When you were born, you were diagnosed with a rare disease with no cure. The only way we could help you live a little bit longer was to get a witch and make you 11- years- old. So we did, expecting it to help you live a few more months instead of just a few days."

Annabella was staring at her mother, questioning what she was saying. "You are about to die. All we can do is turn you into a vampire. If we feed you Vampire blood now and you die later, you'll become one. I know this is going to be a complete sacrifice of your human life, so it is your choice. You have a few hours; I'll come back soon. Hopefully by then you have made a decision." Said Katherine.

Annabella was left with a big choice. "Turn into a vampire for the joy of my parents or die for my own joy." She thought. Katherine came back inside and waited for her daughter's decision. "I want you to make the choice. You know what you want. The doctor said I have two hours left. You can come back in an hour." Said Annabella.

Katherine was torn. She wanted to have her daughter but she also didn't want to have her child live as a vampire for the rest of her life. She was in tears as she left the room. The whole group waiting outside was waiting to see if the choice was made. "She wants me to choose." She said. Matt stood up and hugged Katherine.

An hour passed, it was time for the decision to be told. Katherine whispered it into Elena's ear. Elena entered the room and went to the girl. "Hi auntie. Has mother came up with a decision yet?" said Annabella. "No. She still has sometime don't worry." Said Elena. "But for now I have a drink for you. I made it." Annabella took and small sip. She liked it. She finished the whole glass. "Thank you." She said.

Elena left the room and told the Salvatores to enter. Stefan and Damon went to both sides of the bed and took the girl's hands. "This decision is really hard to make. I can understand that. I just want to know." She said to them. Katherine came in the silent room. "What ever decision you make is completely fine. I'll live through it like Elena did." The little girl said. Annabella was starting to die.

Katherine kissed her daughter on the forehead and watched her die. Even though she knew that she would come back to life, she still couldn't help but cry. She turned to hug Stefan. Though Stefan loathed her, he knew this was hard to handle so he just hugged her. Damon kissed the dying girl on the cheek. Stefan did the same.

When it was clear that she was dead, Matt came in and lifted the body. He put it in the car and stroked her hair for a few minutes. Later, everybody exited the hospital and entered their cars. They took a different way home.

When the family arrived at home, Matt took the dead girl to her room and laid her on the bed. Katherine decided to stay with her for the night. Every few hours or so, Annabella would get up. Then she would pass out and die again. Katherine stayed up the whole night, getting ready to get a glass from the kitchen, cut herself, let her blood drip into the glass then give it to her daughter.

In the morning, Annabella finally woke up without passing out. Katherine had the glass ready and gave it to her daughter. After she drank the blood, Katherine explained she had chosen to turn her into a vampire. Annabella was completely fine with the idea. She was just glad to hear that she was able to be with her family longer.

Matt entered the room and went straight for his daughter. He also saw Katherine's cut. Annabella willingly bit into her arm and fed her mother the blood. Katherine healed. The family decided to go to the Salvatore mansion and visit the rest. The drive wasn't very long, so they took time getting Annabella ready for the visit. Katherine did her daughter's hair and make- up. She got the gown they were saving for Halloween that year but this seemed like the perfect time to wear it. The gown was like the dresses Katherine used to wear herself as a little girl. It was a beautiful shade of turquoise, with gold ribbons.

At the mansion, the family was welcomed in. The whole gang was there. Everyone had smiling faces. Stefan, Damon, Elena and Caroline promised to teach Annabella how to be a good vampire. Quetsia decided to join them as well. The visit was very happy, everyone was laughing and Annabella sang some of the songs she wrote.

Annabella's life as a vampire was just beginning. But this is Mystic Falls, no one is ever happy very long. Drama and karma just run through out the atmosphere in this town.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
